


The Best Birthday

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [38]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Sex, POV Rose, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, Rose's Birthday, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting what is probably one of the best birthday presents she's ever received in her life, Rose properly thanks her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And today, in fgame, is Rose's birthday! **sideofrawr** had a long day, so instead of writing the Kirk POV honeymoon fic, I decided to write Rose POV birthday fic. Eventually I will edit this note to include a link (when I make a page about their house), but let's just say the training area that he wished for her is spectacular and totally deserves the thank you he got.

Rose had expected to have a good birthday. She could move about again, she was married to a man who loved and adored her, most of her friends were here…she was happy. Her life was good. And she had expected that it was going to be a day with surprises, of course, but nothing had prepared her for her day to start off with such a _huge_ surprise from her husband. The kickboxing room with the training area would have been more than enough, but the magic dummy that she could spar with? The other two rooms in the training facility? The lap pool? The relaxation room? The gorgeous flowers he had for her?

There _may_ have been tears, but like hell if she’d admit it to anyone else.

Once he showed her some of the finer points of all the different rooms he took her upstairs and made her breakfast. She wondered how in the hell he’d managed to get all of that done when she knew _he’d_ gotten one of the clovers that gave bad luck, as the day before had shown. His arm was still bandaged up from the first degree burn he’d gotten while making dinner that evening, he had stitches on his hand and she knew he had a brace on his ankle from stepping on it wrong and twisting it. She was just thankful he’d gotten the damn clover yesterday and not today. She didn’t want anything to ruin today, and bad luck would have done that.

But he explained that the day she’d met Endeavour and Emily, when he had checked the boards and saw Endeavour’s post about them staying at Greaves House and they’d checked in on them to make sure they were okay, Emily had found a clover and found out she got wishes. They’d worked out an agreement: she’d trade a wish for cooking lessons from him, so Emily was probably going to be a familiar face at their house for a while. Good. She was going to find a way to thank the woman for her selflessness.

When she was done eating and he’d set everything in the sink to soak, she decided it was time to thank him _properly_. She’d assumed he had to go into the Center but he said Chris was going to cover it. At the rate things were going, Chris was either going to be the assistant manager or, if they could figure out where the original Center that the other Rose had started ended up, maybe run that Center himself if he wanted. She was thankful for that today, though, in that it meant she got her husband all to herself. Husband. She was still getting used to calling Jim that, but she liked it. Every time the word rolled off her tongue or the thought entered her mind she felt absolutely giddy. It was wonderful. She had never thought she could feel so happy, but Jim made her so very _very_ happy. And at least now, she was making him happy in return.

When they were done she stirred against him, lifting her head up. He had her in his arms, the sheet on the bed kind of haphazardly over them. The quilt had been pushed off the bed at some point, but she was warm enough that she didn’t really need it. She looked over at him and saw he was grinning over at her. “What?” she asked, looking at him, propping herself up on her elbow.

“I was just thinking about something. Kenzi said something about how we never get out of our honeymoon stage. I get the feeling there’s going to be a lot of days where I have a twenty-four hour stomach bug or I take a two hour lunch or something like that.”

“We might want to come up with some warning system for the kids,” she mused.

“Knock first?” he suggested.

She chuckled and leaned over to kiss him. He reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair and kept her close. “You’re a dork,” she murmured when she pulled back slightly.

“But I’m your dork, because you married me,” he said with a slight smirk.

She reached over and slapped at his shoulder, and he moved his hands and pulled her into an embrace. After a moment she held him close, getting into a comfortable position. “Seriously though. You know we’re going to scar them if they walk in on us having sex all the time.”

“Chris and Rhea are twenty-one and Kenzi is almost sixteen and they seem just fine,” he said. “I think we manage well enough.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, resting her head on his bare chest.

“I’m sure,” he said as he stroked her hair back. “I am honestly surprised I managed to surprise you this morning. You were trying pretty damn hard to get me to call in last night.”

“Well, you nearly killed yourself because of that damn clover!” she said. “I should have insisted you just get me takeout.”

“But I’m alive, and Molly patched me up with only a little bit of mocking from you.” He was quiet a moment. “Was it just me, or was she a lot more like Bones than normal? Normally _she’s_ the nice one and _he’s_ the grump.”

Rose had an idea why she hadn’t been in the best of moods, but she was going to keep it to herself. She knew that Molly’s thoughts and feelings about Carol’s departure were meant to be between the two of them, and maybe Cami, if Molly took her advice. Rose knew when to share things with her husband and when to keep them to herself, and _this_ was a time to keep it to herself. “You know what they say about two people who love each other,” she said finally.

“I thought that was dogs and their owners,” Kirk teased.

“I don’t see you acting like either Spock or Chekov,” she said, pulling back to smirk at him. “Guess you don’t love them enough.”

“Yeah, but you and I are similar,” he said.

“You know, I could _almost_ take that as you calling me a bitch,” she said, her smirk growing. “But I’ll just assume you’re making a joke based off of my joke.”

“Good, because I don’t think you’re a bitch at all.” He reached over for her hand and kissed her palm. “I think you’re amazing.” Then he kissed her wrist. “And stunning.” He made his way up her arm slowly. “And mesmerizing, and sexy, and vivacious and everything I could possibly want.”

“Of course I am. You wouldn’t have married me otherwise,” she said, shutting her eyes as he sat up and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“That is true,” he said, moving his lips to her collarbone.

“Oh, we’re going to go for round two soon, aren’t we?” she murmured as she tilted her head to the side.

He nodded slightly as he pressed his lips to her neck, nipping at her pulse point. “Mmhmm,” he said. “If you’re up for it.”

“I definitely am,” she said, moving her hands to his chest and pushing him back slightly before pushing him back onto the bed. “And apparently you are too.” He grinned at her as she readjusted her position and then leaned in to kiss him again. She had the feeling that this was going to be one of her best birthdays yet, and it was still early.

She couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the day brought.


End file.
